The Skitrip
by oekobananer
Summary: Ema is trying to figure out her feelings towards Tsubaki. Meanwhile the Asahina family is all joined for a skitrip. The romance between Ema and Tsubaki grows, but will the brothers approve?
1. Chapter 1

Chii-chan sat by the dining table trying to do her homework. _I'm so tired, I won't get any further in this condition_ she thought. _No!_ She slapped her cheeks with her hands, to wake her self up. _I need to do this!_ Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. A shadow approached her, but she couldn't distinguish who it was.

-Tsubaki! She said surprised considering what time it was.  
-What're you doing being up so late? She said raising her eyebrows.  
-I should be the one asking you that question. Isn't it already past your bedtime? _Little sister?_ He said with a teasing voice.

She put her arms over-cross and looked the other way, insulted from what he just said.

-I told you already not to call me that! I'm not that younger than you, ya know?  
-Hmm… Really? Then do you know all sorts of adult stuff?  
-What do you mean by adult stuff? She asked.  
-By kissing… being in bed together and stuff. Or should I teach you? He said with a grin on his face.

She blushed by the thought of it.

-Tsubaki you know we can't do that, you're my older brother after all.  
-Does that mean you want to? He asked with an even bigger grin on his face.

He walked closer, bending in over her with his left hand on the chair and his face only one inch away from hers. She could feel his breathing. A faint red colour appeared on her cheeks. She looked away embarrassed. Tsubaki grabbed her chin and moved her face, facing him. Chii-chan tried to move, but a part of her also didn't want to.  
Of course she liked Tsubaki, but she couldn't figure out her own feelings. She thought back on what Azusa had said; _Do you like him as a brother, or do you like him as a man?_ She didn't know at the moment.  
Every time she was with Tsubaki her heart started racing like crazy. But she didn't want to feel that way. _It's so wrong!_

Chii-chan looked down with a pale expression. _It's too much_ she thought. Tsubaki's eyes widened, and he let go of his grip.

-I'm sorry. He said. -I just can't control myself, whenever I'm alone with you. It's okay if you can't declare your feelings right now, but what I said earlier… I was serious: I love you Ema! I won't let anyone else have you, as the selfish man I am!

-Tsubaki… Ema said surprised. A warm feeling felt her. _Is this love?_ She thought to herself.

Tsubaki brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. -Goodnight. He said and smiled, and turned away walking up the stairs.

 _What was this feeling just now?_ She thought. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding even though she tried to abstract from it. _Do you like him as a brother, or do you like him as a man?_. The words kept hunting her inside her head. She was so confused, it made her all dizzy. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she just wanted the thought out of her head.

-Maybe I should go take a shower, to clear my head. She spoke out loud.

Ema sat in her room changing into her pyjamas, when suddenly she heard a knocking on the door. Her heart started pounding again, it could be nobody else but Tsubaki being up this late. She twisted her drench-wet hair into a bun quickly and put on her slippers, walking towards the door.  
She nervously pulled the handle down and unlocked her locker, while slightly peeking her head outside.

-Oh, it's you… She said surprised and a bit disappointed to be honest, facing Natsume-san outside Natsume-san outside her door. She had slightly hoped for it to be Tsubaki, so she could get a chance to explain her self. She hadn't been able to do it earlier, because her heart was beating way too fast, and she was afraid Tsubaki may had misunderstood her signals.

Natsume-san had a slight brush on his face, glancing at her wet skin, from where she had forgotten to button one of the buttons on her pyjamas. It almost looked as if it was glowing, luminited by the small amount of light coming from her room.  
-I just wanted to remind you of the ski trip tomorrow. We need to get up early, and I just heard you were up still, so I was afraid you had forgotten.  
-How could I forget? I just sat up making my studies ahead, so I won't need to worry about it when we're away.  
Azusa-san smiled. It was so very like her, passionately sitting and doing her homework up late so she could make sure she got the best out of the trip. He patted her head.  
-Make sure to get some sleep all right?  
-H-hai! She said. Walking back into her room and almost collapsing on her bed of tiredness.

Next morning she woke up by the sound of a trunk getting smacked. She looked at the clock in panic; _It was almost 8!_ She quickly managed to get out of bed and unbutton her pyjamas to put on a sweater, _when suddenly…_

Tsubaki burst inside the room, he completely forgot to knock on the door. Because he would have expected her to be dressed and ready to go at this hour, although that was not he case. A moment went by when they both just stood there glancing at each other completely shocked. Suddenly Tsubaki's eyes widened, and his face became as red as a stoplight. He quickly turned around, covering his face inside his hands.

-I'm so sorry, I should've knocked! He quickly managed to run outside, and smack the door behind him. He stood leaned up by the door for a while. His heart was pounding immensely fast, he had a hard time even breathing. _What happened just now?_ He was out of himself.

Normally he would just joke around with her, but this. _No, no, no._ He hold himself to his face with his eyes still wide opened. He kept seeing the image of Ema's almost naked body running through his mind. And imagining how she would sit in her room now, probably still out of shock, blushing.  
Her slender, tiny, fragile body sitting on the floor, helpless not knowing what to do. And her caramel brown locks, moist from the bath she took the night before and left tiny water drops on her pale, soft skin.  
Tsubaki blushed even more, he couldn't take it. He was unable to hold back… 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubaki smacked the door open with a loud BANG! And closing it after him in the exact same motion. Ema sat on the floor exactly as he had pictured it, just even more confused than before. Tsubaki pulled her up, embracing her in his big and warm arms. Ema was still in shock, but she quickly snapped back to reality by his calming scent. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. She knew now that he was for real, it was not just him playing games with her og joking around. But it made her even more happy to know that she was in the embrace of the man she loved.

Ema looked up, glaring directly into Tsubaki's eyes. He smiled as though the world around them didn't matter.  
-I love you Ema. A tear fell down Ema's cheek.  
-I love you too. She said with a smile on her face, while tears dripped down her cheeks. Tsubaki stroke her cheek, brushing away her tears.  
-Don't do that.  
-What? She said.  
-Crying. I can't have it when you cry, it breaks my heart to see you like that.  
-But I'm not crying out of sorrow, I'm crying because I couldn't be more happy.  
Tsubaki grabbed the back of head, holding her tightly into his chest.  
-Don't go say such words. I won't be able to control myself.

While being caught in the moment he totally forgot Ema had nothing but an oversized sweater on and her panties. He became embarrassed of the thought, and looked away from her gaze to hide that he was blushing. Ema raised her brow, but then she remembered too, and she quickly let go of Tsubaki's embrace, trying to hide her exposed skin from him.

-Oh yeah that's right, we need to hurry! We need to be in the airport by 10… Ema flustered, as if nothing had happened. She hurried up trying to pull on her ski-pants in an awkward movement. But she didn't even get her one foot through it before Tsubaki hugged her from behind, locking her in a position where she couldn't move.

-Tsubaki?  
-Are you trying to run away from me? Have you forgotten: _You're all mine now._

Emma turned around, flustered. Tsubaki couldn't help it but think that she looked extremely cute with that expression on. He felt her body against his almost naked. Her skin was _so_ soft, and her body was extremely tiny compared to his. He blushed a bit and hugged her even tighter. Ema couldn't help but squeak a bit when her sensitive parts touched his crotch. She blushed even more. Now Tsubaki couldn't take it any longer.

He pushed her down on the bed with him laying bend over her, holding both her hands, so that she was captured in his arms. She looked so helpless lying there underneath him. He bended down and kissed her passionately. He rolled his tongue into her mouth, snogging in a circular movement. He tasted every single corner of her mouth. But this wasn't enough for him. He gently dogged his hand underneath her sweatshirt and drew a line from her groin to her small perfect nipples. In an non-awkward way he pulled the sweater off her. Ema resisted a little bit, but that didn't stop him. She blushed because Tsubaki now saw her entire upper body completely exposed. He blushed a bit too, glancing at her perfectly small breasts. _He wanted to taste her so badly. Explore every single corner of her._ But then again he didn't want to rush with anything, especially not when it came to Ema. She was nothing like all the other girls he had been with. She was pure and innocent, he didn't want to ruin that. _Not now._ He loved her so contently, but he wanted to wait until she was ready for it. It had to be the perfect moment. Any how, the boys already sat in the cars waiting for them, and they were already late for their flight, so they couldn't do it right now.  
Tsubaki grabbed the sweater and pulled it over Ema to cover her naked body. He then hugged her tightly into his chest and kissed her forehead.

-I'll be waiting for you, _my love._


	3. Chapter 3

Ema sat by her makeup-table while making herself ready, suddenly Tsubaki's eyes and hers met through the mirror. She couldn't help but blush a bit, remembering what just happened. _Did we really just make out on my bed?_ She thought. _Am I dreaming this?_ Tsubaki smiled, but quickly turned it into a gloomy expression.

-What's wrong? Ema asked.  
Tsubaki looked away, starring at the floor. Ema raised her eyebrow. What bothered him just now? Was it her who had done something wrong? Ema turned around, looking at him directly with her arms over-cross.  
-Tsubaki? He sighed, and looked up. He couldn't help but think how cute she was.  
-Did I do something wrong? He stood up and walked against her. Ema looked up at his tall body. He held her face in both his hands, and bowed down to match her height, without Ema moving her glance from away from him.  
-Yeah you did. Ema looked at him a bit surprised.  
-Dressing yourself up like this and putting on makeup, while you know how all my brothers feel about you. What are you thinking? Am I not good enough for you or what?  
-Why do you ask? I always put on makeup, you know that already.  
-But you're sort of yelling at them to eat you, ya know?  
-Anyway that's not the intention I had, I only want to be with you Tsubaki. Ema said while turning around a bit resentful, back to doing what she was. Tsubaki blushed by her words.  
-Well then, if you're going to be so persistent, I have no choice. Tsubaki smirked.

He bend in to kiss her long and slender neck. He kissed every spot on her entire body, where her skin was exposed, even just a bit. Leaving her with hickeys all over her body.

-Now they'll know you're mine, and _only mine._

Ema moaned while he did this. He then moved upwards while still kissing her beautiful body until he got to her neck. gently he sneaked his fingers down her pants. Rubbing her clit on the fabric of her panties. Ema moaned loudly.

-Schh! Tsubaki said placing his hand in front of her mouth. -We can't have anyone hearing us.

He kept rubbing her sensitive spot in circular movements. Ema tried to do her best not to moan. Tsubaki smirked at her expression, he loved how he could make her do such an helpless expression. He felt how wet she was on the outside of the fabric and couldn't help, but sneak his hand inside. He felt her even more than before, he could feel how wet she was on every wrinkle of her womanhood. Ema grabbed his hands, making him follow her lead. She held his hand tightly, while making him rub her up and down with three of his fingers. -Ah! She said. Ah! Ah! –Tsubaki! Mmhmm… He couldn't resist her moaning and carried her on the bed, while still rubbing her in an up- and downwards motion. He sat himself down with his back leaning against the wall and Ema on his lap. Ema still moaned uncontrollably: -Ah! Ts-Tsubaki! Mmm… She bit her lip a bit. TSUBAKI! She screamed when he moved two fingers inside of her. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Ah! Ah! Ah! Harder Tsubaki! HARDER! She took his hand and aggressively pulled his fingers in and out of her on repeat. They couldn't stay like this, he had to get the pants off her. He got them off her in a discreet way, and twitched around so that he was on top of her. Meanwhile Ema started buttoning up his shirt. At this point they didn't care about the time. Tsubaki then spread her legs a bit, so that she was more accessible. He kept on pulling his finger in and outside off her. She screamed every time he pumped them back inside of her. Ema bit her lip again, and Tsubaki saw how much she struggled holding back. He kissed her neck once again and whispered in her ear:

-Don't hold back my love.

Ahhhhhh! Ema said while climaxing. She released all tenseness from her body and relaxed completely. Tsubaki pulled his fingers outside off her, and sat her on his lap. He gently kissed her on the lips once.

-Do you realize what time it is? Tsubaki grinned. Ema blushed and hid her face in his chest. He held his arms around, making her try to relax. Once again he kissed her gently on the lips.

Ema and Tsubaki managed to get their clothes on at last. Ema grabbed her suitcase, but Tsubaki insisted on carrying it for her. She persistently handed it over to him and they both got onto the elevator.

-You're really stupid. You know that? Ema said.  
-I know. Tsubaki smiled.  
-How am I going to explain all of this to the others? Ema asked referring to the hickeys Tsubaki had made all over her body.

They shared one last passionate kiss before getting off, knowing that they would have to hide their secret in front of the Asahina brothers, while being on the skitrip.

 **I'm sorry that the entire 'at-home' scene became so long. My original plan was actually to write about the ski trip in this chapter, but as you can tell… that didn't happen. So in my next chapter I PROMISE YOU! I'll write about it, so make sure to stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

-So pretty! Ema said considering at the mountains in the horizon. It looked as if they where sprinkled with powdered sugar. Ema held a hand over her eyes, to prevent the sun from blinding her eyes. Tsubaki walked in on her from behind, wrapping his jacket around her. Ema looked behind her to see who it was, by seeing it was Tsubaki, a small blush tinted her cheeks.

-I can't have you catching a cold, now can I? That would put me in a real bad spot you know?

He folded his hands around her, and embraced her in his chest. -Tsubaki! Ema whispered, you can't do this here! -Why not? He said with one of his eyebrows, teasing her by pretending he did not know. Ema rolled her eyes at him. For a moment she thought of how much they seemed just like a normal couple, and she was so caught up in the moment, that she for a second believed it…

That was until Fuuto came into the picture and broke the romantic atmosphere around them…  
He grabbed Ema by her arm, practically hijacking her away from him. Ema looked confused up at Fuuto's face.

-You're not being fair, stealing Nee-Sama away from me, Tsubaki. Fuuto-said with a flippant expression on his face, while he held Ema locked in his arms. Ema asked him to let her go, but he wouldn't listen, he just clenched her even tighter.

-Let her go, Fuuto! Tsubaki exclaimed. Fuuto enjoyed making Tsubaki jealous.  
-But I'm not done with her yet. Fuuto grinned.  
-Let me go, Fuuto! This isn't funny! Ema said.  
-Well that makes it even more interesting. He said and squeezed her so tight that she almost couldn't breath. Her head started to become dizzy and suddenly she lost the feeling in her legs.  
-Stop it Fuuto! You're hurting her! Tsubaki yelled.  
-P-please Fuuto I'm begging you! Ema said gasping for air.

Fuuto widened his eyes seeing Ema's eyes screaming for help, he didn't realize his powers and had squeezed her so tightly she was all red from the lack of oxygen. Shocked he took a step back from her, letting her entire body go, as Ema's helpless body fell on the ground.

-EMA! Tsubaki screamed. As he reached his hands out for her trying to catch her fall. The world suddenly became blurry in Ema's eyes. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a face, but whose she didn't know. -Tsubaki… she whispered.  
_

 _So warm…_ Ema felt something touching her hand. Gradually her sight became clearer and clearer, and she was now able to discern a person sitting next to her futon; He was wearing a dark green knitted sweater with a pair of black trousers. His beautiful blonde locks shone up like the moon with the sun hitting in on it and his purple-ish eyes almost hypnotizing her back to sleep, as if he resembled the moon and the night sky.

-Tsubaki…? Ema whispered. His eyes widened up, and he quickly jumped up from his position.  
-You're awake! You blacked out from before, I don't know if you can remember?  
Tsubaki had a serious look on his face. He couldn't help but fire up inside whenever he thought of Fuuto. _That bastard!_

Ema tried to sit herself up, when Tsubaki pushed her down again.

-Don't force yourself! It'll just take longer for your body to heal! He said. Ema sighed, she knew he was right, but she didn't want to miss out on her vacation because of this. Come to think of it they were alone together. Ema's face became all red just by the thought of it.  
-Your face is all red! Do you have a fever!? Tsubaki placed his hand on her forehead to check, which just made her face even redder. _To think of where his hands had been._  
-You definitely have a fever! He said with a concerned expression on his face.  
-I'll go ask Masaomi to make some ice, I'll be right back! He said and left out the slide door.  
 _  
You've got it all wrong!_ Ema thought to herself. But there was no way she could tell him that. It would be way too embarrassing. Suddenly it hit her, that she was wearing a white pyjamas instead of the clothes she had on earlier. Ema blushed even more now. _Did Tsubaki change my clothes?_  
He then returned through the slid-door and closed it behind him.

-Gosh you look even worse than before! Tsubaki said and placed his hand on her forehead to check her fever once again. Suddenly Tsubaki got realized the cause of her redness, and his worried expression quickly turned into a grin.  
-Oh. I see, you're probably wondering who changed you into that pyjamas, right? He bend in closer, to whisper her something in the ear: -I did… he said. Her face became as red as a rose. Tsubaki then burst out in laughter.  
-I'm sorry I was just teasing you, it was one of our housemaids who did it. I wouldn't do such perverted thing to you while you're sleeping of course!  
-Unless you want me to? He grinned.  
-No thank you! She said and pushed him away.  
But that didn't stop him.  
-Come on! Why not? It must be sweating hot in that thing… Tsubaki said while starting to button up her pyjamas.  
Ema tried to fight herself out of his grip, but she couldn't. She always became so weak whenever he touched her. Suddenly the piece of fabric laid on the floor and she once again found her entire upper body naked. Tsubaki pushed her back down on the futon and kissed her neck. Ema moaned a bit by the tickling feeling. He slowly made his way downwards by drawing a line of kisses from her neck to her right nipple. Ema twitched a bit. _It tickled so much._ Tsubaki grinned at her expression and started licking around her nipple, knowing it would tickle even more. -Ah! Ts-Tsubaki… Ema moaned. Tsubaki stopped for a bit, gasping for air, Ema too. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he looked at the traces of salvia he had left all over her body. She looked so helpless; completely embarrassed of him kissing and seeing her naked body. _She was all his_ , nobody else had seen her naked body other than him. A gentle and satisfied smile formed on his face.  
And so he was just about to dig in again, when the noise of a breaking glass could be heard. Shocked they both turned their heads to look in the direction of the sound, and there _he_ stood…


End file.
